The Dominant One
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: As the two boys have a movie marathon, Tai and Izzy are lead into the bedroom from excessive kissing. But, in bed, who's going to lead? Who will be the one to claim the dominant title? As love and affection is shown between the two, one pleading and bowing in the end. Who will it be? [TAISHIRO] HARD CORE YAOI, 18


The movie marathon was a success, the taste of the salty popcorn, the sharing of the iced cold water which dripped onto the coffee table. The cuddles in which we share during a scary movie time.. The terror, the two pressed together, their bodies warming each-other on such a cold night. The bottom of the cup left a ring water mark on the wooden table, while it seemed to be thrown carelessly into the sink in such haste. The curtains were drawn inside the living room, as the wind blew through from the balcony. The apartment stood quiet, except for the faint pants and gasps. Before all that, the red head and bushy brown boy went into the room together in haste, things falling along the way. The remote on the floor, a random shirt, some keys, and socks..

While inside the closed room, one laid on the bed looking frightened, and scared. While the other stood at the end of the bed, waiting. The atmosphere was nice.. It was calm, and rather perfect. Even though the boy on the bed looked scared he was actually nervous. But more rather so excited that he couldn't keep himself calm.  
Tai who was standing smiled at his best friend.. Maybe someone more after this night. He didn't know why, but the way Izzy had clung to him when scared, the little cries in terror, it was adorable. He stared at his sweaty forehead and walked near, seeing the red head fidget.

"Shhhh…" Tai hushed getting onto the bed where Izzy laid and leaned farther into the pillows, looking as if he was hoping to sink into them. "Izzy…" He said in a gentler voice, which made the computer geek gulp and inhale unsure.

"I'm only going to…_pleasure you._" Tai said before leaning towards him and opened his mouth letting his tongue press against his neck.

"A-ah~" Izzy breathed, his warm breath brushing across Tai's neck, making him get the shivers down his spine, every hair on his arm, and legs standing up straight.

Tai licked the side of his neck, and let himself suckle a couple of times.. Hoping to leave a bruise for his friend, his soft yet scratchy tongue moistening the side of Izzy's neck. Izzy lifted his hands and gripped Tai's shirt quickly as the biting made him bite on his own lip. His eyes were shut tightly, and his hands seemed to shake.

Tai moved back, saliva stretching from Izzy's neck to his mouth as he moved back. Licking his lips he stared at Izzy whose lip trembled.

"What's the matter..?" Tai questioned leaning forward to Izzy, who seemed like he was cold. But from all the heat that seemed to make the room feel like melting ice cream, he didn't see how.

"I-I" The trembling red head tried to speak as his face was sweaty, and his hands only shook, his lips quivering with every stutter.

"You're not like this Izzy…" Tai spoke, leaning closer to his lips.

Izzy opened his mouth and eyes, staring at the brown orbs, looking into his pitch black ones. "I-I'm not..ready.." he said with a little pant to his voice, sounding terrified.

Tai smirked, and leaned into his lips, pressing his against Izzy's, feeling his mouth that quivered, stop. Tai let his tongue press against Izzy's who mumbled his shoulder tensing as he did so.

"I'll make you ready."

Izzy leaned back into the pillows as Tai pressed his body against his, still in clothes this felt.. rather amazing still, even without. Tai let his teeth sink into his bottom lip gently, pulling at it, Izzy whimpered from it and gulped once more. Tai's hands were gripped on his wrists tightly, in a dominant manner. Izzy gasped feeling Tai pulling him closer, the aggression was intensifying. Tai gripped at Izzy's shirt, and pulled it off, Izzy shook his head, trying to move Tai's hands but, before he knew it, his orange shirt was off.

"N-no, Tai.. A-h, stop.." Izzy pleaded with him, feeling Tai's sweaty palms press against his back. The lanky boy was pulled against Tai's body and into a firmer kiss. Tai let himself lick from down his lips to his chest, lower and lower.. until he reached the bridge of his lower abdominal area.

Izzy could feel it.. his member stiffening, his body tingling, he leaned back away from Tai as he moved lower, and gasped, still tugging at Tai.

"N-no.." he pleaded yet again, Tai placed his hands over his mouth and smirked.

"Shut up Izzy." He said in an aggressive tone, but soft. Tai traced his index finger from Izzy's nipple, down lower and lower, until he saw his member pressed through the fabric of his kakis. Tai let his hand slip under the pants opening, and unbuttoned it, and sliding the zipper down..

That was the only sound..

The pants coming from Izzy's mouth, and the zipper getting to the end of the kakis. Tai's hand slipping slowly to Izzy's member, under the underwear. Where he felt the bare skin of the red heads secret area, in which no one saw..rarely. Izzy gasped feeling the finger wrap around it, as he felt the substance that usually came the area, out of sure pleasure.

The gentle touch by Tai was good.. It made him shriek, "A-ahhh!" Izzy growled, feeling his hand slide up it, to the tip.

Izzy moved his face away, feeling the heat creep up onto his cheeks, as he knew his face was starting to match his hair.

Tai let his cheek brush onto Izzy's, letting his free hand, that wasn't rubbing against his member, move to Izzy's face.

"Izzy look at me." Tai said gentle.

"I-I can't.." Izzy said in a small, quiet tone.

"Look at me Izzy." Tai said once again, moving Izzy's face to Tai, where his eyes were half closed, in a daze from the feeling. Izzy's mouth was open slightly and his breathing quickened. It would be an understatement to say Izzy's face didn't match his hair.

Tai smiled, as if satisfied himself; "I want to see your face when you come."

Izzy growled, and lunged forward as Tai squeezed on the tip of him, where he let the slimy like substance out of this member. His face sweating terribly as he bit on the bottom of his lip, Tai lifted his hand up, rubbing his thumb and index finger together, where the substance was.

Liking his finger he smirked at Izzy whose face was he brightest of all red, he looked away and leaned forward, his hands placing on the bed, and legs underneath him. Tai smacked his lips together, as Izzy was heard to be sobbing..

Tai looked down at him, frowning slightly, he was acting rather mean wasn't he? His best friend was crying like he were in pain, but also from big embarrassment. Tai placed his hand on his bare back, feeling the bones sticking out of it. His spine like thorns that were jagged, Tai let his left hand rub against them.

Izzy didn't dare look up, as he had felt so embarrassed, his body shaking he managed to say calmly; "I-I'm done.."

Tai placed his cheek on his back, and inhaled slowly. "Izzy.. I'm sorry.." he said apologetic. Tai's free right hand, crept between Izzy's legs, where his member hung loosely, still stiff. Tai grasped it, making the red head call out in a scream.

"GAH!" Izzy shouted, feeling the tears stream from his eyes. "Nnn, n-no more Tai.." Izzy said his face still red, as Tai gently rubbed it as it were something precious.

Tai pushed Izzy, so he fell flat on his back, back onto the mattress, where the bed sheets were ruined. Tai grasped the sides of his own shirt, and pulled it off. Chucking it to the floor, pulling off his belt, it made Izzy shudder from the whipping sound.

Tai smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you Izzy.." he said in a reassuring manner, before pulling off the red heads pants, and boxers. Exposing him completely.. The clear substance still over his own member, Tai let his hand grip at the very end of him, and Izzy was shaking now knowing what Tai were going to do.

Placing his lips around the member that was wet.. now corroding it with his own saliva. He could feel Izzy producing more, as he heard him gasping, panting, and groaning. "Nnnnnnn..!" He heard him mumbled in his helpless voice. Tai let his tongue swirl with Izzy member, where his suckled, and sucked until he swallowed. Letting the longer shaft enter his mouth a long way, before he let his lips curl, pulling it out again.

Gulping, and swallowing Tai exhaled, and could see Izzy still producing more of the clear slimy liquid. Izzy's breath was hot, and moist just like the member that Tai just sucked on, for a longer period of time, inter it into his mouth, and then moving it in and out. Izzy's hands were tightly gripped into the bed itself, as he looked pained, but scared still.

Tai leaned over him, his hands on either side of him, as he was done for the moment giving him a blow job. Izzy could look at him, his face was turned away and he was frowning. Tai moved his face, and kissed his cheek, one by one, reaching his lips, where he kissed him. Izzy leaned up, and placed his pale hand onto the tan boys cheek.

Not knowing, Tai quickly moved him onto his stomach, where the boy nearly chocked. His eyes widened, and he gripped the bed, knowing what were to come next.

"T-T-Tai~ Please.. I-I" He could find his words, as he heard the zipper of his pants, and the boxers coming off. Izzy's eyes were closed tightly, and he opened his mouth yet again. "Tai I Can—AHHHH!" He screamed, his eyes opening wide, as he screamed in pleasure.

Feeling something else enter him.. Something much long as well as him, Tai was inside of him.. His hands on his ass, as he moved in. Izzy was gasping as this point, gripping for anything there.

Feeling the thrust inside of him, as he seemed to pummel deeper and deeper if so. Izzy almost felt the liquid enter him, as some came out of his own.

"N-No.." The both panted in sync, but Izzy only pleaded like a child wanting candy. He leaned his neck forward and screamed.

"Nnnnnn!" Tai growled, thrusting and thrusting, until he started to feel tired. Leaning forward and letting himself enter the most possible inside of Izzy, he leaned back, and removed his member. At this point, everything became dizzy to Izzy. He was gasping and still in a dog position, while Tai was laying ontop of him, out, but bare body, to bare body.

Izzy felt drool come form his mouth, where he started to feel tears leave his eyes once again, where He got off the bed slowly, and sat on the edge, contemplating. The tears still falling from his black eyes, as he looked down. It was pleasurable.. He just wasn't ready for his best friend to drive into him.

Tai sat beside him, and leaned onto Izzy..

"You sounded..cute." he said with a small smile, Izzy blushing deeply at the comment. He looked away, and could feel Tai staring down at him.

There was utter silence except for the odd pant, and breathing heavy, in a rattled breath. Tai placed a hand onto Izzy's cheek, this being the fifth time he made him look at him. His other hand placed down below, Tai looked into Izzy's scared and sad eyes.

"You did good Izzy.." Tai said with a grin, "And I thought it was sexy.."

Izzy nodded, and whipped the tears away, Tai grinned, as he knew he was the dominant one in bed. Tai let his hand grip Izzy's shaft once again, but Izzy slapped his hand away.

"No." Izzy said.

Tai raised a brow, and felt hurt by the sudden slap, before Izzy flipped him and slammed him onto his back. Izzy looked at him, a hunger in his eyes.

"I-Izzy." Tai said scared as he wasn't expecting the quick movements from the red head.

"It's my turn now." Izzy said in a low voice, as he spun Tai around who gaped, as he was in a doggy position.

It was the computer geeks turn to take control, making Tai plead this time.

* * *

**Author's Last Comment:**

Yeah, some of my friend were begging for me to write in my current detailed writing, a more 'romantic' story. I didn't write it as sophisticated as I do write, it was detailed enough. I don't think I could have gone through writing it more delicate. Hah.

But, anyways, I know most people would think Izzy were the once crying, and pleading. I did that, but, this time, I decided in the end as you read. The red head to take charge.

For some reason, I can see for Tai and Izzy, when it's time for Izzy, he'll become strong, and take charge. :] I hope you all enjoyed it! I am still updating Digital Benders.

So stay tuned for that~

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**


End file.
